Numerous metal salts of terephthalic acid have been reported in the literature with a broad range of utilities, most often as additives to polymeric compositions. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,919 terephthalates of calcium, barium, manganese, zinc and cadmium were reportedly prepared and incorporated into textile fibers for the improvement of mechanical properties of such fibers. Other examples of patent literature disclosing metal terephthalates, principally in polymeric compositions, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,894; 3,884,825; 3,973,982; 4,039,515; 4,096,109; 4,101,523; 4,198,458 and others. Other literature has reported upon metal terephthalates and study of their various properties, but delineation of details of such studies are not considered to be relevant to the subject matter of this invention.